


When I See You

by F1_rabbit



Series: Wrap Yourself in Me [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk's got a new flatmate but with his crazy shifts and late nights he doesn't get to see much of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detentionlevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detentionlevel/gifts).



Nico's a firefighter. His nickname, Hulk, comes not from his surname but from the time he carried two people, neither of them that small, out of a building that was about to collapse. With the odd shifts and late nights it’s nice to have someone to come home to, which is why he’s so happy that he's finally found a flatmate.

He'd put up an online ad and was mildly surprised when the guy who was interested in the room seemed nice. His colleagues had warned him about the sort of strange people who would answer. So when he turned out to be a mild mannered design engineer who he coincidentally shares a name with, it felt like it was meant to be.

*****

Nico's eating breakfast when he hears the familiar sound of the door being opened. Hulk wanders in heading straight for the shower. Hulk's on the night shift this week so they only really get to see each other at breakfast. Although it's better than when Hulk works the late shift, then they don't actually get to see each other at all. Nico's always asleep when Hulk gets in and he's away before Hulk wakes up.

When Nico hears the shower stop he goes to put the kettle on and he puts a couple of slices of bread in the toaster, so that Hulk's breakfast is waiting for him when he wanders through in just his towel. Nico's got used to Hulk wandering around in not a lot of clothes. The first time he saw him in fresh from the shower he swears that his eyes and heart popped out cartoon style while he drooled.

"Thanks _honey_!" Hulk says mockingly as he bites into his toast. Nico tells him about the project that he's working on while he eats. He knows Hulk's tired so he forgives him for yawning while he's talking, also Hulk looks adorable when he yawns. As Nico leaves for work Hulk crawls into bed for a well earned rest, he's amazed how well having a flatmate has worked out.

*****

This week Hulk's on late shift, which means getting in at two in the morning. He tries to make as little sound as possible as he sneaks into the flat. On his way to the kitchen to get some dinner (although calling it dinner always seems wrong at that time, it's more like a midnight snack than dinner) he notices that the tv is still on and Nico's asleep on the sofa.

He contemplates carrying Nico to bed, he's quite light compared to the people he's usually carrying, but instead decides just to put a blanket over him so he doesn't get cold. Once he's in the kitchen he sees a note in Nico's delicate handwriting.

_Your dinner's in the microwave. N x_

The microwave is already set for two minutes so all he has to do is press start. It's so sweet of Nico to do this for him, and the smell of it as it cooks is just divine. Hulk leaves a note for Nico after he's finished his dinner.

_Thanks for the food! Hulk_

Hulk wonders if Nico knows how much he loves his food and as he falls asleep he thanks Saint Florian, who looks after firefighters, for sending him an angel like Nico.

*****

It's the third night in a row that Hulk has come home to Nico sleeping on the sofa and his dinner already in the microwave. _I could really get used to this_ Hulk thinks when he sees a note on the kitchen counter.

_I recorded Pirates of the Caribbean for you, I know it's one of your favourite films. N x_

Hulk could definitely get used to this. They'd been chatting last week about films and he'd casually mentioned that he likes the film but he hadn't expected Nico to remember. A warm feeling of happiness washes over him, he's not used to people actually listening to him when he talks.

Sitting on the floor in the living room after he's put a blanket over Nico, he enjoys the dinner that Nico's made for him. It would be cruel to wake him, Nico looks so content when he sleeps, like a giant puppy. The movie plays quietly and Hulk tries not to laugh loudly at the funny bits, he knows it all off by heart anyway.

*****

"I haven't seen you in a week, how's it going?" Nico asks cheerily and Hulk just grunts a bit. Nico's had a full night's sleep though and Hulk's just in the door from a night shift.

Hulk nearly says 'I've seen you' but it sounds wrong in his head, Nico has no idea that he's been watching him sleep. Although Nico must know that he's seen him since he's been putting the blanket over him each night.

"I'm good. Thanks for the food. You're an amazing cook!" Hulk gushes and Nico just laughs.

"I wouldn't cook if it was just for me, so you're doing me a favour too! You're saving me from eating cereal for dinner!" he mocks.

Hulk's eating the pancakes that Nico's made for him. He really does feel like he owes him sometimes but it's not like he's asked Nico to do any of this for him. Also Nico works normal hours so he's got the time to do this but maybe he should make more of an effort on his days off.

"Have a nice day at work!" Hulk calls after Nico as he heads for the door.

"Sweet dreams!" Nico replies and he waves to him as he leaves.

*****

Hulk's running late, they got called out just before shift change so by the time he gets home Nico will have left for work. He's not sure why this bothers him, it's become a nice routine when he works nights that him and Nico have breakfast together before Nico goes to work. When he works the late shift he's got used to finding Nico asleep on the sofa and his dinner in the microwave. He often ends up eating his dinner and just watching Nico sleep.

By the time Hulk gets home Nico's long gone but there's a note on the kitchen table.

_Missed you this morning. Hope everyone's ok. N x_

Hulk knows he'll have left before Nico gets home so he leaves a note of his own.

_We're all fine! Missed you too x_

Hulk thinks about removing the 'x', he's not really one for doing that, whereas Nico does it for everyone and every text, note or message ends with it. In the end he decides to leave it. They're friends; although they don't really know each other that well, he'll have to change that.

*****

Nico's wandering around the house tidying up and putting the washing away, he's been in for a few hours now. When he takes a break for tea he's flicking through the internet on his phone when he sees that there's been a huge fire at an abandoned factory on the edge of town. There's lots of fire engines and emergency vehicles.

As the night goes on Nico is unable to look away from the live feed that a local news site has put up. He's tried calling Hulk's mobile but it goes straight to voicemail, which is the way it always is when he's working. Nico tries to finish tidying but as he goes to put some clothes away in Hulk's room he finds a hoodie slung over his bed. He can't help but pick it up, have some sort of connection to Hulk. It must be the one he wore today, it still smells of him.

Nico finds himself curled up on the sofa wearing Hulk's hoodie, still watching the horror unfold on his laptop. It's gone four in the morning, Hulk should have been home hours ago but there's no word, no new information. There's a report that several firefighters have been taken to hospital but it doesn't give their names. He's desperately scanning the images to see if he can recognise Hulk, but in all the protective gear everyone looks the same.

Tears being to fall down Nico's face, he wipes them away with the sleeves of the hoodie. He should have said something to Hulk before, told him how he felt, but they don't really know each other. Now he might never get the chance.

*****

Hulk's on his way home now, the fire extinguished and he's been to the hospital to check on his injured colleagues. Thankfully there's nothing too serious. He looks at his phone to see that the battery has died, he must have forgotten to turn it off before his shift yesterday.

As he gets in he almost calls out to Nico, but the flat is eerily quiet so he assumes he must be asleep. It is Saturday after all. He finds Nico curled up on the sofa in a huge hoodie which he recognises immediately as his own. A smile creeps onto his face as he stares at Nico, he looks completely adorable and Hulk's heart pounds with the implications of this. That is until he sees Nico's laptop. The laptop screen is filled with pictures of the fire he was at. Just the thought of Nico sitting worrying about him, not knowing what had happened, is gut wrenching.

Hulk gently picks Nico up and carries him to bed. As he lays him down Nico slowly opens his eyes and when he sees that it's him the look of relief is overpowering. Nico puts out a hand to touch Hulk, almost like he's checking that he's really there, his eyes blinking in disbelief. Hulk takes his hand and gently kisses the back of it, his heart racing; he's hoping that he's not misread the situation. Nico sits up slightly and Hulk can see his eyes are puffy, he's been crying. Hulk rushes in to kiss him, to take the pain away, and he can taste the salty tears on his lips.

"I was so worried about you" Nico says with watery eyes.

"It's ok, I'm here now" Hulk soothes, crawling into bed next to Nico and holding him tight. Nico can smell the smoke and sweat on Hulk's skin and it makes him cry all over again. Hulk kisses along the side of Nico's neck until he hears the familiar sound of his soft breathing as he sleeps.

*****

Nico wakes and it's already dark, he stretches out to find Hulk but he's not there. He bolts out of bed and as he runs into the hall he sees Hulk looking for clothes in just a towel.

"I forgot to take a shower when I got in" he says with a grin, "if I'd known you were awake you could have joined me!"

Hulk leans in to kiss Nico and now the smell of smoke is gone Nico can fully enjoy the kiss. Their tongues slowly explore and as they brush against each other Hulk's towel falls down. Nico steps back to grab the towel off the floor but once he sees Hulk, sees all of him, all he can do is stand and stare.

The sight of Nico, eyes black with lust, is truly beautiful. Hulk decides that if he has a captive audience he's going to take full advantage. He gets onto the bed and lies down with his legs spread so that Nico can get a good view. His already hard cock twitches at the thought of Nico; he grabs it and starts stroking up and down, never breaking eye contact with Nico, enjoying how much Nico's turned on by him. When Nico seems to be getting used to the show, Hulk licks a finger seductively, never slowing the pace of his other hand, and lowers it to tease his hole.

That's the final straw for Nico, he's been watching, wondering if he could take all of him, how good he would feel inside him but when he licks his finger… the lust takes over and he's rushing to undress, even in his haste he still looks graceful.

Once Nico's naked Hulk stops and sits up, all he has to do is crook his finger and Nico's straddling his lap, mumbling about how much he wants him. Nico's no idea where the lube came from but he's glad someone's got enough brain cells working to think of these things. Long talented fingers work their way inside him and they head straight for his prostate, causing him to moan and beg for more. Hulk's fully in control and he makes sure that Nico's ready before removing his fingers and slowly pressing his long thick cock against his slick hole.

Hulk waits for him to make eye contact before entering him, every time Nico looks away he stops and it feels like eternity before Hulk's fully inside him. The gentle little thrusts feel so amazing, sending sparks throughout his body, overwhelming him and Nico buries his face in the crook of Hulk's neck. He stops thrusting and slowly kisses the side of Nico's neck, his big hands bringing his face up so that their eyes meet and Nico sees himself reflected in the black of Hulk's eyes.

He holds Nico's face as he begins to thrust more quickly and the sight of Hulk with eyes only for him is too much, his orgasm sneaking up on him so fast that he looks surprised as he comes, unable to look away. Nico wouldn't want to look away as his orgasm triggers Hulk's, he's biting his lip as he comes and he looks so perfect that Nico would do anything to see it again.

As Hulk withdraws Nico feels hollow for a moment until Hulk hugs him tight and his soul feels full. They end up talking until the sun comes up, finally getting to know each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: roommates!au where nico h works long hours and nico r works shorter hours so he’s always asleep on the couch when nico h gets home and one day nico h comes home to find nico r curled up in his giant hoodie and IT ALL ENDS V CUTELY.
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
